stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Prometheus (NX-59650) (Prometheus)
The USS Prometheus NX-59650 is a Prometheus class Federation starship and was the first of its class. It was launched in 2374 and was under the command of Captain Logan MacLeod as of 2378. ]] Class History The Prometheus class was one of the most advanced starships fielded by Starfleet in the late 24th century. It was designed with an unprecedented level of automation, and, combined with its advanced tactical systems, was one of the most powerful combat ships in the Alpha Quadrant. The Prometheus was equipped with advanced phaser arrays, quantum torpedoes, regenerative shields, an experimental Stealth System that dampened emissions and transmitted false sensor returns, ablative armor, a holographic masking system(as of 2380), and its warp engines were designed to outrun even the fastest starship of the Federation fleet. The Prometheus was so highly classified that only four Starfleet officers were trained on how to operate the prototype ship before it came into service. A unique feature included in the Prometheus design was the multi-vector assault mode, which allowed the ship to split into three semi-independent sections that could each deliver massive force against an enemy target. All three sections were warp-capable. Combined with the extensive automation, the Prometheus could be run by as few as four people. In addition to standard automation systems, the design also featured holoemitters on every deck, which allowed the ship's Emergency Medical Hologram (Mark II as of 2374. Mark IV as of 2378) to access all areas of the ship (most EMHs were confined to sickbay only). A now declassified starship, which for a long period underwent lengthy trials, the Prometheus is the culmination of several separate research projects which have been combined into one prototype test-bed vessel. Starfleet has long recognized that, all other factors being even, vessels with high manoeuvrability can gain a significant combat advantage. The physics of warp drive dictate that for a given engine capacity the least massive vessel will have the greatest manoeuvrability - but minimizing vessel size is at odds with the large number of scientific and diplomatic functions which a starship must be able to perform. One obvious solution to this problem was to design ships that are able to configure themselves for the mission at hand, but the non-military nature of Starfleet gave research in this area a relatively low priority. However, the Galaxy Class did incorporate some of these ideas in that the saucer section was built to be easily separated and re-attached without outside support. Without the bulk of the saucer the star-drive section was much more manoeuvrable, in theory giving it a significant combat advantage over a saucer-equipped Galaxy. In practice, however, this operation is somewhat unwieldy on the Galaxy class and leaves the saucer (which does not have an independent warp drive ) extremely vulnerable to attack. In addition, the saucer section contains the Galaxy's two longest phaser arrays and can provide a significant reserve of power from its fusion reactors. The Galaxy class has therefore not used this capability very often. In 2359 Starfleet initiated a research project intended to explore the possibility of a true multi-section vessel. The requirement called for a vessel able to separate into at least two independent sections, each with a fully functional warp drive of its own. One would be capable of launching an attack with almost the full ships weaponry, at high speed and manoeuvrability. The other, comprising the scientific, diplomatic and accommodation sections, would clear the area at high warp carrying the civilian complement. Much of the technology being developed for the Intrepid class project was included in this design, with the result that the theoretical model finalized in 2363 bore a close resemblance to the Intrepid herself. In 2364 Starfleet was considering moving to a production basis with the multi-section Starship. However, during this year contact with the Romulans was re-established when the USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-D, encountered a warbird at the Neutral Zone. Since the warbird appeared to outgun the Enterprise - then Starfleet’s most powerful ship - by a small considerable margin. Starfleet was confronted with what appeared to be a powerful and aggressive enemy. As part of their response Starfleet requested a complete re-design of the multi-section starship. The new requirement called for an almost totally re-designed vessel; the ship would be in three sections, each of which would have an independent warp core and drive system. The scientific and diplomatic sections were mostly removed in favour of increased armament and power for the weapons. During the development Starfleet also encountered both the Borg and the Dominion, both hostile and powerful enemies. This led to an ever-accelerating effort to turn the new ship into a pure combat vessel; much technology from other projects was put into what was now dubbed the "multi-vector assault Starship". In place of the type-VIII phaser arrays that the original ship had shared with the Intrepid class, the type-XII phaser arrays from the Sovereign class project were included. The shield system was upgraded with the auto-modulating shields of the Sovereign class. The advanced warp engine design included many elements of the Sovereign class, while the ablative armour, high capacity structural integrity fields and quantum torpedo tubes developed for the Defiant project were also included. This technology combined to make the new starship one of the most massively armed and armoured vessels of its size ever contemplated, let alone built. The small size combined with incredible speed and manoeuvrability when in multi-vector assault mode; when the prototype USS Prometheus was launched in late 2373 she was thought to have a combat capacity an amazing nine times that of the equally-sized Intrepid class, while her Type XII Phasers made her a formidable foe for any vessel in the alpha quadrant. These systems were so advanced and cutting edge that the Romulan Empire risked a war by attempting to intercept and commandeer the prototype vessel during its field trial phase. Their goal was to secure the Prometheus and navigate it into Romulan space to be retrieved by the Tal Shiar, for eventual analysis, and back engineering of some of its advanced systems. Fortunately, for the security and integrity of the Federation, the Romulans onboard were thwarted, somewhat bizarrely by two holographic physicians, before the Tal Shiar taskforce was engaged by a small band of Starfleet vessels spearheaded by first the USS Bonchune then the USS Akira, who partially destroyed the intruders, forcing the remaining warbirds to retreat. The performance of the Prometheus during this accidental live-fire trial exceeded all expectations for the ship. With Starfleet loosing ground against the Dominion, the Class was moved into production. Three semi-completed ships finished outfitting and were commissioned in late 2374. The four Prometheus class ships arrived in too limited numbers and too late to make an impact on the war. Full series production began in early 2375. Design Main Bridge The fact that the Prometheus-class was mainly designed for combat was reflected in the design of its bridge. The bridge was obviously designed with efficiency in mind, providing the commanding officer with visual access to all major stations when seated in the command chair. Directly in front of the captain's chair, sunken down with three steps, was the location of the operations manager and conn stations, combined in one large console. Both officers shared an unobstructed view of the main viewscreen with the commanding officer. All other stations were mounted against the wall, running around the entire length of the room. Directly aft of the captain's chair was the master systems display, and to the captain's left and right were doors that both provided access to a turbolift and deck one, respectively. As of stardate 57426 (2380) the bridge of the Prometheus had undergone minor refits including the replacement of the Captain's chair with the new Mark seven command chair which was on a dias raised one step above the main level of the bridge, the adition of consoles facing the viewscreen to the two forward most stations on the bridge's main level, and the addition of two bridge weapons lockers which are located on the back side of the two small stations on either side of the master systems display, which rotate 180 degres to expose their contents when the one of the controls for them, which are located on the tactical station, First Officer's station, and command interfaces in the captain's chair, are pressed. Sickbay The sickbay consisted of a circular surgical area with a single bio-bed on a slightly raised dais and a computer workstation a few feet from the bio-bed and an office area to the aft of the surgical area. Around the surgical area was a circular walkway which provided access to the office area and surgical area while still affording the surgical area with a degree of privacy. Between the surgical area and the chief medical officer’s desk, which faced the bio-bed and was in a recessed alcove with LCARS computer access panels on the wall of the alcove, was a duty nurse’s station and pharmacy station. Main Engineering The Prometheus' main engineering is nearly identical to that of the Intrepid class' due to the fact that the two classes share common elements and some design lineage. The main difference between the two types on engineering are the coresponding changes for the Warp core which, on the Prometheus is slightly shorter do the multi-vector assault mode seperation planes. The Prometheus is also equipped with two Auxiliary Enginnering compartments which serve as "main engineering" departments for their sections when the multi-vector assault mode is iniated/engaged. These sections are not as large as the Main Engineering compartment because of their secondary nature, but are none the less more than adequate to serve as a temporary main engineering when the multi-vector assault mode is engaged or if main engineering is somehow disabled/inoperative. Auxillairy Systems Shuttlebay Located in the aft dorsal portion of the secondary hull, the shuttlebay of the Prometheus is based largely on the design of the Intrepid class's shuttlebay and is the only point of entrance and egress for auxiliary craft, as well as management of said craft. The shuttlebay is managed by a team of pilots, engineers and technicians, and operations personnel that are based on the flight operations office under the supervision of the flight control officer. Located below the shuttlebay is a the storage/maintenance bay. This secondary area is almost as large as the Main Shuttlebay and is where all shuttle maintenance takes place. Shuttles and cargo are moved from the the shuttlebay to the maintenance bay by way of a industrial elevator pad build into the deck of shuttlebay. The Prometheus is typically equipped with the following types of shuttlecraft: *Type 9 shuttlecraft *Type 11 shuttlecraft Holodecks The Prometheus has been equipped with two of the standard holodecks that have been installed onto all Starfleet ships since the construction of the USS Intrepid (NCC-74600). Like all other Federation holodecks the holodecks on the Prometheus are equipped with safety protocols to prevent serious injury during their use, perceptual filters for holographic characters and spatial orientation systems. Onboard the Prometheus saftey protocols can be disengaged when required but only be performed by a senior officer, however, to ensure safety for the participant(s), any person onboard ship can reactiavte saftey protocols as long as they are within the holodeck or operating the control pannel oustisde the holodeck. Senior Staff *Commanding Officer: Captain Logan MacLeod *First Officer: Commander Solen *Chief Tactical Officer: Lieutenant Commander Garav ch'Rimosi *Chief Flight Control Officer: Lieutenant Jonathan Sulu *Chief Science Officer: Lieutenant Commander T'Wan *Chief Medical Officer: Doctor (Lieutenant Commander) Atana Ral As of 2380 (specifically stardate 57426) the senior staff also includes: *Bridge Engineer/Auxiliary Bridge Officer: Korsha (exchange officer from the Gorn Hegemony) Ships Commissioned *USS Prometheus (NX-59650, prototype)